Full Moon Leah's Story in polish
by Laureniaa
Summary: So this is a story, written by Cobalt Wolf about Leah's life. I really like it so I translated it for fans from Poland.
1. Chapter 1

Generalnie oryginał jest napisany przez Cobalt-Wolf i znajduje się  
tutaj: .net/s/4827268/1/Full_Moon_Leahs_Story

Historia jest pisana z punktu widzenia Lei i zaczyna się tuż przed jej pierwszą przemianą.  
Enjoy!

- Nie kocham cię Leah.  
- Mówiłeś przecież, że zawsze będziesz mnie kochał! – krzyczałam, ale on już nie słyszał. Obrócił się tyłem do mnie. Sięgnęłam ręką, ale odsunął się.  
- Nie kocham cię. Kocham Emily – zwrócił się do mnie. Ale to już nie był Mój Sam. Jego długie, kruczoczarne włosy były krótko ścięte, jego oczy ciemne i zimne, a jego twarz to już nie ta, emanującą szczęściem, w której się zakochałam.  
- Jak możesz kochać Emily?! Obiecałeś kochać mnie! Zawsze! – Chciałam krzyknąć, ale byłam w stanie wydobyć z siebie tylko szept. Upadłam na kolana. Kiedy popatrzyłam do góry zobaczyłam strasznego, ciemnego potwora. Warknął i podniósł wielką łapę, by mnie uderzyć.

I wtedy się obudziłam, mokra od potu.  
Przeżywałam to co noc, a najsmutniejsze było to, że nie był to tylko zwykły sen.

Słońce świeciło na niebie. Miałam jeszcze 3 godziny do pracy, ale i tak chciałam już wstać. Wzięłam długi prysznic, pozwalając gorącej wodzie spływać po moich włosach, uspokajając dygoczące ciało. Musiałam to pokonać. _Sam nie może być cały czas w mojej pamięci._ Ta myśl wywołała kolejną falę drgawek.  
Chodziłam ciężkim krokiem po pokoju, wyrzucając sobie, że przecież Sam nie jest jedynym mężczyzną na świecie. Ale nie mogłam przestać o nim myśleć. I o powodzie, dla którego już mnie nie kocha.  
Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Długie, hebanowe włosy okalały moją twarz. Myślałam, że to dobrze wygląda, słyszałam to od mojego taty i od Sama, ale oboje mnie opuścili. Przeczesałam włosy szczotką, patrząc na łzy spływające mi po policzkach. Byłam tak głupia. Zerwał ze mną kilka miesięcy temu, a ja dalej o nim śniłam. _Głupiec._ Pomyślałam. _Głupiec, który kiedyś trzymał mnie w swoich ramionach, szeptając w moje włosy, że mnie kocha._  
- Uspokój się! – krzyknęłam do siebie. Miałam w głowie straszliwy bałagan.  
Wybiegłam z pokoju. Musiałam zająć moje myśli czymś innym. Opuszczając dom, zauważyłam mamę i mojego brata Setha, siedzących w kuchni. Mama gotowała jajka, a Seth proporcjonalnie zmniejszał ich ilość. Wyglądał, tak jakby miał zjeść też talerz i nóż.  
- Dzień dobry Leah – przywitała mnie mama – Zrobiłam ci jajka.  
- Dzięki, nie jestem głodna – wymamrotałam.  
- Leah myśli, że jest za gruba. – powiedział głośniej Seth z ustami pełnymi żółtej papki. Zgadłam, że musiało to być jedzenie.  
- Bachor! – krzyknęłam, uderzając go w ramię. Byłam zdziwiona moją siłą. Przenoszenie tych wszystkich pudeł musiało ją zwiększyć – Wcale nie!  
Seth i tak był szczęśliwy. Uderzając go okazałam swoją słabość.  
- Oh, Leah! Kochanie, nie jesteś gruba. Czemu nie chcesz śniadania? – zagruchała mama  
- Muszę iść – prawie krzyknąłem. Co ja mam z tym dzisiaj?  
- Ale Leah, jest dopiero… - byłam za drzwiami nim zdążyła skończyć. Zamknęłam je z trzaskiem.  
Schowałam ręce w kieszeniach bluzy. Letnie powietrze było dziwnie energetyczne, a wiatr ochładzał mnie, przepływając przez moje włosy. Zamknęłam oczy i szłam, traktując świat dookoła jak coś niewartego uwagi. Powietrze w lecie nigdy dobrze nie pachniało. Witałam wiatr jak uścisk, owijający mnie spokojem, zostawiający całą dynamiczność gdzieś za wzgórzem.  
Moja strefa Zen została zakłócona przez dziwny dźwięk. Był daleko, ale dobrze go słyszałam. Przeciągłe wycia zdawało się tańczyć z wiatrem dookoła mnie. Wszyscy mówili, że wilki odeszły, ale ja codziennie je słyszałam. Tylko ja. Może zaczynam wariować…  
Usłyszałam więcej tych odgłosów, kiedy doszłam do magazynu. Byłam godzinę przed czasem, zadziwiona, że jest już otwarte. Ale i tak nie miałam w nim nic do roboty, do czasu, kiedy na drzwiach nie zmienią tabliczki z „Zamknięte" na „Otwarte". Rozejrzałam się, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest w porządku.  
Byłam akurat na tyłach hali, kiedy godzinę później zadzwonił dzwonek, sygnalizujący otwarcie drzwi. Wróciłam do wejścia rozglądając się kto przyszedł. Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Uspokój się Leah! Ze sztucznym uśmiechem wyszłam przywitać Sama i jego „gang".  
Sam nie spodziewał się, że mnie tu zobaczy. Szybko spojrzał za siebie i odszedł do bocznego przejścia. Zauważyłam, że grupa jego zwolenników robiła się coraz większa. Dlaczego te wszystkie dzieciaki tak się z nim kolegowały? Wszyscy byli dopiero w liceum. To było dziwaczne. Te dzieciaki nagle znikały, a gdy wracały, Sam stawał się ich najlepszym przyjacielem. Jeden z nich, chyba Jared, mrugnął do mnie wychodząc. Spojrzałam na niego i poczułam że kolejny krzyk ciśnie mi się na usta, ale zamaskowałam go kaszlem. Chyba kamuflaż nie był dobry, bo wszyscy, łącznie z Samem zszokowani patrzyli na mnie. Poczułam się niezręcznie, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Wtedy wszedł ten głupi Jacob Black. Przekroczył jedną stopą próg i wsadził do środka głowę, jakby chciał powiedzieć im żeby już wyszli. Niespodziewanie wszyscy bardzo szybko opuścili magazyn.

Usiadłam i spróbowałam doprowadzić swój oddech do porządku. Dzieją się tutaj dziwne rzeczy. Jakby na poparcie tego - usłyszałam wilcze wycie…


	2. Chapter 2

Reszta sobotniego popołudnia wlokła mi się niemiłosiernie. Nie chciałam wracać do domu, ale z drugiej strony nie mogłam doczekać się chwili, w której będę mogła wyjść z tej nieprzyjemnej, dużej hali.  
Zamknęłam drzwi i przekręciłam tabliczkę, sygnalizując zamknięcie magazynu. Słońce chowało się za drzewami, rzucając pomarańczowy cień na drogę. Szłam bardzo szybko. Po tym, jak słyszałam dzisiaj wycie tylu wilków, nie chciałam na długo zostać zupełnie sama, a ulice były już puste.  
Kiedy przyszłam do domu, mama rozmawiała przez telefon. Jej głos brzmiał histerycznie.  
- Gdzie on jest, Billy? – Billy Black? Dlaczego ona z nim rozmawiała? O kim mówiła?  
Na dłuższy moment zapadło milczenie. To pewnie Billy mówił do słuchawki, a ja nie mogłam usłyszeć jego szorstkiego głosu.  
- Czemu jest z nimi? Nigdy wcześniej się z nimi nie zadawał! Zawsze mi mówił przed zrobieniem czegoś takiego… - mówiła mama. Seth? Szybko rozejrzałam się po domu. Rzeczywiście go nie było.  
- Mam zamiar zawiadomić policję, Billy! Sam wraz z twoim synem prawdopodobnie uprowadzili Setha! – krzyknęła do telefonu. Sam?  
- O nie… - szepnęłam do siebie. To coś, czymkolwiek było, stało się mojemu bratu! Na chwilę mój żal zamienił się w gniew. Czy celem mojego byłego chłopaka było stworzenie mi piekła na ziemi?!  
- Billy, dlaczego nie powiesz mi, gdzie on jest? – odezwała się po chwili mama. Usłyszałam ciche mamrotanie Billy'ego, a potem mama odłożyła słuchawkę.  
- Mamo, co się stało Sethowi? – zapytałam, szukając odpowiedzi na jej twarzy. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy.  
- Nie wiem. Wiem tylko że jest z… Jacobem i jego przyjaciółmi. Billy tak mi powiedział – wyraźnie powstrzymała się od powiedzenia przy mnie imienia Sama. Ale i tak serce mnie zabolało…  
Wiedziałam, co się stało. Te przeklęte diabły zabrały mi brata! To się musi skończyć! Zmienili się wszyscy w bezduszne demony. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by to samo stało się z moim pełnym radości, żwawym, młodszym bratem.  
- Znajdę go – powiedziałam stanowczo. Byłam zdeterminowana to zrobić. A przy okazji może powiem jeszcze, co o tym wszystkim myślę.  
- Leah, Billy powiedział mi, że nie powinniśmy go szukać. Że wróci sam… – szepnęła mama i chwyciła mocno moją rękę, kierującą się w stronę kurtki.  
- Będzie dobrze – odparłam i odtrąciłam jej dłoń. Złapałam latarkę i skierowałam się do drzwi.  
Nie wiedziałam, gdzie mam zacząć moje poszukiwania. Po krótkich przemyśleniach uznałam, że na początek warto odwiedzić dom Billy'ego. Podczas drogi nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, jaka jestem głupia, idąc przez ciemny las tylko z latarką. Na dodatek usłyszałam niedaleko przeraźliwe wycie wilków.  
- Super Leah, po prostu super - mruknęłam do siebie. Będąc bliżej domu Billy'ego, usłyszałam jeszcze jeden głos, dochodzący z całkiem niedalekiej odległości. Przerażona, poszukałam latarką jakiejś gałęzi do potencjalnej obrony, ale nic nie zauważyłam. Zauważywszy światła w domu Blacków, zaczęłam biec w jego stronę. Ale wycie nasilało się…  
Biegłam jak szalona. Ku mojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu oprócz dźwięku moich kroków usłyszałam nagle jeszcze jeden tupot. Zwiększyłam tempo. W mrokach widziałam tylko coś szczeciniastego, biegającego dookoła mnie. Cokolwiek to było, było blisko…  
Byłam zbyt przestraszona, by się temu dokładniej przyjrzeć. I wtedy to coś na mnie skoczyło…  
Chciałam krzyknąć, ale tajemnicza istota położyła mi dłoń na ustach. Jakoś dziwnie znajomą…  
- Leah, nie powinno cię tu być – usłyszałam głos. To był Sam.  
Po chwili zorientował się, że leży na mnie i skoczył na nogi z nieludzką szybkością. Patrzył w moją stronę. Jego długie, kruczoczarne włosy były teraz krótko ścięte. Jego oczy ciemne i zimne, a jego twarz nie była tą samą emanującą szczęściem, w której się zakochałam.  
Zupełnie jak w scenie z mojego koszmaru. Jednak zamiast krzyknąć: „Jak możesz kochać Emily?!", krzyknęłam:  
- Przyszłam po mojego brata! Wiem, że go masz! – Wpatrywałam się w niego.  
- Twój brat czuje się dobrze – odparł spokojnie.– Ale ciebie nie powinno to być Leah.  
Obrócił się do mnie plecami. Wręcz kipiałam złością. Sam traktował mnie zupełnie jak dziecko! To dlatego przestał mnie kochać? Bo byłam dla niego tylko dzieckiem…?  
Nerwowo pokręciłam głową, odzyskując świadomość. Byłam tu po Setha i nie mogłam odejść bez niego. Znowu wrzasnęłam na Sama:  
- Nie pozwolę Sethowi zmienić się w bezdusznego potwora, jak ty Sam! Co ci się stało? Kochałeś mnie, obiecałeś kochać mnie na zawsze!  
Kiedy skończyłam, z powrotem się obrócił. Straciłam nad sobą kontrolę i zaczęłam trząść się z wściekłości.  
- Leah, uspokój się! – powiedział spanikowanym głosem.  
Nagle zaczęłam tracić go z oczu. Kontury jego sylwetki stały się jakby zamazane, podobnie zresztą jak cały otaczający mnie świat. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam tak wściekła. Oczekiwałam, że za chwilę przestanę się trząść, ale nie mogłam tego zrobić. Wszystko stało się czerwone. Naprężył się każdy mięsień w moim ciele. Poczułam ogromny ból podobny do ognia, który rozszerzał się na kręgosłup…  
Co się ze mną działo? Dlaczego nie mogłam się uspokoić…?  
Ogień rozprzestrzenił się już na każdą część mojego ciała. Czułam się tak, jakbym miała za chwilę eksplodować…  
A potem stało się.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam czegoś takiego… Wydawało mi się, że najpierw ktoś wrzucił mnie do ognia, a potem jeszcze rozczłonkował na malutkie kawałeczki. Krzyczałam, ale tuż przed całkowitym rozpadem ból nagle się ulotnił. Przez jakiś czas miałam zamknięte oczy, ale teraz je otworzyłam.  
Stałam koło Sama, patrząc na niego przybitym wzrokiem. Był bardzo wyraźny, podobnie jak wszystko wokół. Gapił się na mnie oniemiały, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Co się ze mną stało?  
Popatrzyłam w dół i zobaczyłam cztery łapy… Cztery kudłate łapy, jakby żywcem wyjęte z najgorszego koszmaru. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale wyszedł z tego tylko rozbity jęk, który przerodził się w wycie…  
Zerknęłam z powrotem na Sama. Wyciągnął ku mnie ręce i powtarzał spokojnym głosem:  
- Spokojnie Leah, wszystko jest w porządku…

Tylko jak wszystko mogło być w porządku?!


	3. Chapter 3

Potem zaczęłam słyszeć coś w rodzaju… głosów. Tak chyba można było to nazwać. Nie były one jednak wypowiadane głośno, wyglądały bardziej jak myśli, chociaż wcale nie znajdowały się w mojej własnej głowie. Na początku brzmiały zbyt chaotycznie, żebym mogła je zrozumieć, wszystkie mówiły jednocześnie. Wyczułam, że były zakłopotane i zmieszane. Po chwili stały się jaśniejsze i naraz słyszałam tylko jedną z nich..  
„Jak to się mogło stać? Sądziłem, że to męska rzecz". Ta myśl zabrzmiała trochę znajomo.  
„Leah? Leah, też tu jesteś?". Rozpoznałam Setha.  
„Seth? Co się stało? Co się tutaj dzieje?". Rozejrzałam się wokoło, spodziewając się, że zobaczę brata, ale obok stał tylko zszokowany Sam. „Gdzie jesteś, Seth?".  
Nagle usłyszałam dochodzący zza mnie dźwięk. Instynkt wziął nade mną górę i zawarczałam, obracając się dookoła własnej osi, żeby pilnować swoich tyłów. I wtedy ich zobaczyłam.  
Byli potworami z moich nocnych koszmarów, dużymi, owłosionymi jak zwierzęta wilkami. Nie każdy z nich miał czarną sierść. Ich ubarwienia zmieniały się od szarego do ciemnobrunatnego. Byłam od nich niższa, ale paru sięgałam do wysokości oczu.  
„Nim nazwiesz nas potworami, może chciałabyś wiedzieć, że wyglądasz dokładnie tak samo jak my". Poznałam ten kpiący głos. Należał do tego bachora Jacoba i dochodził z dużego rdzawobrązowego wilka.  
Nie musiałam zadawać nawet żadnych pytań. Ich zgodne myśli wyjaśniły mi wszystko jednym słowem: wilkołaki. A ja wśród nich jako jedyna dziewczyna… Byłam inna, nieoczekiwana, nienaturalna. Innymi słowy: dziwna.  
„Nie jesteś dziwna, Leah". Ta myśl wydała mi się bardzo znajoma. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że w miejscu Sama siedział teraz gigantyczny, czarny wilk. Przypomniał mi się mój sen i w myślach dookoła pojawiło się mnóstwo chichotów oraz parsknięć. Sam wydał z siebie zażenowane prychnięcie.  
„Emm, Leah, oni też słyszą wszystkie twoje myśli".  
To zaczynało się robić niezręczne…  
„Możesz to powiedzieć raz jeszcze?" Pomyślał sobie z rozbawieniem szary, kościsty wilk…  
„KOŚCISTY?!". Warknął na mnie, więc odpowiedziałam mu tym samym.  
„Zamknij się, Paul", rozkazał Sam. Z myśli innych wywnioskowałam, że był on naszym liderem, naszą „Alfą". Zaczął mi wyjaśniać więcej. Te wszystkie głupie bajki na dobranoc, które słyszeliśmy w dzieciństwie, okazały się prawdą. Podobnie jak opowieści o potwornych „Zimnych Ludziach". Jednym nich był nowy doktor z Forks, Carlisle Cullen oraz cała jego głupia rodzina. Wraz z dalszymi wyjaśnieniami Sama zwiększała się moja nienawiść do tych idiotycznych wampirów. To wszystko była ich wina. I tego ich pieska salonowego, Belli…  
Jacob wydał z siebie przeciągły ryk. Kochał ją. Prychnęłam. Kochał tę miłośniczkę pijawek.  
Wydawała mi się ona tak samo winna jak Cullenowie. Obróciłam się twarzą do Jacoba. Nie zdążyłam mrugnąć, a on już znalazł się blisko mojego gardła.. Napięłam mięśnie i odsłoniłam zęby, ale zanim młody Black zadał mi ostateczny cios, wskoczył między nas Sam. Wtedy Jacob zatrzymał się. Zrozumiał, że pozwolił całkowicie opanować się swojej złości i było mu z tego powodu wstyd.  
„Leah, przeproś", rozkazał mi nasz Alfa.  
„Za co? Nie zrobiłam nic złego!"  
„Jesteśmy rodziną, musimy żyć razem i jakoś sobie radzić. Albo nasza sfora się rozpadnie". Jego głos był spokojny i cierpliwy. Moje myśli zaczęły podążać w innym kierunku… Szybko się jednak opanowałam. Ciche prychnięcia i wzdychania zapełniły mój umysł. Warknęłam, szepcząc ciche przeprosiny w kierunku Jacoba. Przyjął je, ale ja zaczynałam już panikować…  
„Nie sądzę, żebym mogła tak żyć. Kiedy zmienię się z powrotem?".  
„Kiedy wystarczająco się uspokoisz przemienisz się w człowieka. Ale zawsze będziesz wilkołakiem, dopóki nie wyrobisz w sobie samokontroli i nie będziesz się zmieniać przez długi okres czasu".  
„To nie brzmi tak, jakbym miała wpływ na przemianę…!".  
I wtedy zrozumiałam, że tak jest naprawdę…  
Do diabła! Miałam się zmieniać w tę obrzydliwa bestię za każdym razem, gdy się zdenerwuję! Spróbowałam się uspokoić, ale nie mogłam. Byłam za bardzo tym wszystkim zestresowana… Nagle dotarła do mnie czyjaś myśl. Kiedy zmienię się z powrotem w człowieka, będę naga…  
„CO?". Przeraziła mnie ta ewentualność.  
„No cóż, nasze ubrania nie znikają i się nie pojawiają", pomyślał z sarkazmem Paul.  
Gorączkowo myślałam o swojej nagości po przemianie… Popatrzyłam na chłopaków i nagle zaczęłam zastanawiać się na czymś innym… Z każdej śmierdzącej duszy moich towarzyszy emanował pewien rodzaj zadowolenia… Rzecz jasna nie dotyczyło to mojego oniemiałego, młodszego brata.  
Jacob odezwał się pierwszy.  
„Cóż, daje nam to o wiele więcej niezręcznych sytuacji…".  
To moja wina. To ja byłam dziwakiem. Kobiecym wilkołakiem. Dosięgło mnie przekleństwo, które powinno dotyczyć tylko mężczyzn…  
Z mojej piersi wydobyło się wycie. Na oczach wszystkich zwinęłam moje pokryte sierścią ciało w kłębek i zaczęłam płakać...


	4. Chapter 4

Nie wiem, jak długo spałam. Kiedy się obudziłam, byłam sama pośród drzew. Nadal w postaci wilka. Usiadłam, patrząc w górę na baldachim utworzony z drzew, zza którego wychylała się złota, okrągła tarcza księżyca. Była pełnia.

„Ech, co za ironia…", zaśmiałam się w duchu. Nikt nie odpowiedział, więc musiałam mieć teraz swoją głowę tylko dla siebie. W skupieniu zamknęłam oczy, próbując się uspokoić, ale nie mogłam.

„Po prostu nie mogę. Będę uwięziona w tej postaci na wieki", pomyślałam z goryczą.

„Nie, nie będziesz."

Ta nagła myśl zaskoczyła mnie. Sam podszedł i usiadł obok mnie. W pysku miał koc, który położył na ziemi. W myślach wyjaśnił, że będzie mi potrzebny po przemianie.

„Dzięki, Sam", westchnęłam. Nie wierzyłam, że ten potwór przede mną kiedyś byłmoim Samem. Moim Samem…

Mogłam powiedzieć, że Sam nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, ale jego myśli wypełniły się wspomnieniami z naszych wspólnie spędzonych chwil. Tymi leniwymi, spokojnymi, letnimi dniami spędzonymi na plaży, mną zasypiającą na jego piersi…

Uspokoiłam się i pozwoliłam mojemu ciału się zmieniać. To było jak proces odwrotny do przemiany w wilka, tylko że w miejscu niewiarygodnego gorąca pojawiło się zimno. Moje ciało połyskiwało, dopóki nie stałam się na powrót sobą. Szybko podniosłam koc i się nim owinęłam.

Sam odszedł na chwilę i powrócił jako człowiek. Zaskoczył mnie tym, że miał na sobie spodnie. Podał mi kawałek skórzanego rzemyka i wskazał na swoją nogę, wokół której opleciony był taki sam sznurek.

- Owiń go dookoła łydki, będziesz mogła ściągać ubrania i wkładać je tam przed przemianą.

- Dzięki. – Uśmiechnęłam się – I dzięki za pomoc w przemianie w człowieka. – Poczułam, że moje oczy robią się mokre od łez. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę.

Sam westchnął.

- Chodź, zabiorę cię do domu.

Przez chwilę żadne z nas nic nie mówiło. Milczenie przerwał Sam.

- Jest coś jeszcze, co muszę ci powiedzieć o byciu wilkiem. Określamy to mianem wpojenia. To się dzieje wtedy…, kiedy jedno z nas zakocha się od pierwszego wejrzenia w człowieku. Nic nie może temu zaradzić, a po wpojeniu nawet nikt nie chce temu zaradzać. To właśnie stało się ze mną i Emily. – Wzięłam niepewnie oddech. – To nie tak, że już cię nie kocham Leah. Wpoiłem sobie Emily i nie mam wyboru. Nie znoszę cię ranić, więc proszę, zrozum to.

Skinęłam głową, przygryzając wargę. Zrozumiałam. To nie była wina Sama, tylko tego głupiego przekleństwa wilkołaków, spowodowanego przez Cullenów i Bellę Swan. Poczułam, że cała moja złość wraca…

- Leah, spokojnie. Tak się składa, że lubię ten samochód. – Zaśmiał się. Po kilku wdechach uspokoiłam się.

- Która godzina? – zapytałam drżącym głosem

- Koło północy – odparł. – Jutro spotykamy się wszyscy ze starszyzną plemienia na klifie. Zdecydowanie też powinnaś tam być.

Kiwnęłam głową. Miałam teraz nowe obowiązki. Byłam „obrońcą".

Sam skręcił w moją ulicę.

- Więc widzimy się jutro na klifie. Dobranoc. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który odwzajemniłam.

- Dobranoc, Sam, dzięki za wszystko.

Przyspieszyłam kroku i po chwili zniknęłam w domu. Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Tam szybko ubrałam się i leżąc na łóżku, płakałam aż do nadejścia snu.

Nie wiem, jak długo spałam. Kiedy się obudziłam, byłam sama wśród drzew, ale dalej w wilczej formie. Usiadłam patrząc w górę. Była pełnia. _Ech, co za ironia_, zaśmiałam się do siebie. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Musiałam być sama w swojej głowie. Zamknęłam oczy skupiając się na spokoju, ale nie mogłam. _Nie mogę. Będę zablokowana w tym na wieki_, pomyślałam zgorzkniała.

„Nie, nie będziesz." myśl zaskoczyła mnie. Sam podszedł i usiadł przede mną. Miał w pysku koc. Kładąc go koło mnie jego powiedział, że będzie mi potrzebny po przemianie.

„Dzięki Sam." westchnęłam. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że ten potwór przede mną kiedyś był moim Samem. Moim Samem. Mogłam powiedzieć że Sam był w mniej komfortowej sytuacji, ale jego myśli również były wypełnione nami. Tymi leniwymi, spokojnymi, letnimi dniami, spędzonymi na plaży, mną zasypiającą na jego piersi. Uspokoiłam się i pozwoliłam mojemu ciału się zmieniać. To było jak etap odwrotny, w miejscu gorąca pojawiło się zimno. Moje ciało lśniło dopóki nie stało się człowiecze. Szybko podniosłam koc i owinęłam go dookoła siebie.

Sam odszedł na chwilę i powrócił jako człowiek. Byłam zaskoczona, że miał na sobie spodnie. Podał mi kawałek skórzanego rzemyka. Pokazał na swoją nogę , miał taki sam, opleciony dookoła niej.

- Owiń ją dookoła łydki, będziesz mogła ściągać ubrania i wkładać je tam przed przemianą. –

- Dzięki – uśmiechnęłam się – i dzięki za pomoc – poczułam że moje oczy robią się mokre od łez. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę.

Sam westchnął.

- Chodź, zabiorę Cię do domu –

Przez chwilę oboje byliśmy cicho. To Sam zaczął mówić pierwszy.

- Jest coś jeszcze w byciu wilkiem o czym muszę ci powiedzieć. Jest coś nazwanego wpojenie. To wtedy… kiedy jedno z nas zakocha się od pierwszego wejrzenia w człowieku. Nic nie może temu zaradzić, a po wpojeniu nikt nie chce temu zaradzić. To stało się ze mną i Emily – wzięłam niepewnie oddech – To nie tak, że już cię nie kocham Leah. Wpoiłem sobie Emily i nie mam wyboru. Nie znoszę cię ranić, więc proszę, zrozum to –

Skinęłam, przygryzając wargę. Zrozumiałam, to nie była wina Sama tylko te głupie przekleństwo wilkołaków, spowodowane przez Cullenów i Bellę Swan. Pozwoliłam mojej złości wrócić.

- Leah, spokojnie, lubię ten samochód – zaśmiał się. Po kilku wdechach spokój powrócił.

- Która godzina? – zapytałam drżącym głosem

- Koło północy – odparł – jutro wszyscy spotykamy się przy klifie ze starszyzną. Powinnaś też tam być.

Kiwnęłam głową. Miałam nowe obowiązki, byłam „obrońcą".

Sam skręcił w moją ulicę.

- Więc widzimy się przy klifie, dobranoc – uśmiechnął się.

- Dobranoc Sam, dzięki za wszystko – odpowiedziałam uśmiechem. Przyspieszyłam krok i po chwili zniknęłam w domu biegnąc do swojego pokoju. Tam szybko ubrałam się i leżąc na łóżku płakałam do nadejścia snu.


	5. Chapter 5

- Ten hot-dog ma być dla ciebie? – spytał Paul Jacoba, patrząc na ostatniego hot-doga. Zaburczało mi w brzuchu. To głupie przekleństwo wilkołaków zmieniało mnie bardziej w świnię niż w wilka. Pochłonęłam już trzy hot-dogi i połowę czwartego, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. Czułam się skrępowana, widząc, że większość śmiertelników może zjeść zaledwie jeden lub dwa. Chciałam też tego ostatniego hot-doga, ale obróciłam tylko głowę i zaczęłam wpatrywać się w ogień.  
Złapałam Bellę na tym, jak przyglądała mi się z zakłopotaniem, ale ja na nią nie spojrzałam. Przypomniało mi się, jak wkurzony Jacob zareagował pierwszej nocy, gdy o niej mówiłam, tak właściwie to obrzucając ją błotem, więc postanowiłam trzymać buzię na kłódkę. Teraz i już zawsze. Ale Boże, jak ona śmierdziała… To musiał być zapach tego jej krwiopijcy. Okropny, dla nas zbyt słodki. Miałam nadzieję, że posłuchała Paula i siedzi z wiatrem.  
Tylko raz rozejrzałam się wokół ogniska. To był błąd, bo dokładnie naprzeciwko siedział Sam, obejmując moją kuzynkę Emily. Nie odzywałam się do niej. Rozumiałam już, że to nie ich wina, ale nie mogłam nic poradzić na to, że ciągle byłam zła. Szybko przeniosłam wzrok na tańczące płomienie.  
Skupiłam się na rozmowach dookoła mnie. Bella mówiła coś o Jacobie połykającym całą krowę. Ponownie zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Chłopak zaczął jej opowiadać o powodzie, dla którego się tu zebraliśmy. Mieliśmy jeszcze raz usłyszeć legendy, ale teraz wiedzieliśmy już, że są prawdziwe. Wszyscy poruszyli się, wyrażając swoją gotowość. Moja głupia kuzynka wyciągnęła nawet notes i pióro, żeby wszystko zapisywać. Zamknęłam oczy, czekając na początek.  
- Quileuci byli niewielkim plemieniem przed wiekami – zaczął Billy – i niewielkim plemieniem pozostali aż do dziś, ale mimo to nie wyginęli. Dlaczego? Bo od dawna w naszych żyłach prócz krwi płynie magia. – Pamiętałam, jak słuchałam tego w dzieciństwie, sądząc, że to tylko bajka. Seth i ja myśleliśmy, że nasz ojciec stworzył tę historię tylko po to, abyśmy szybciej zasnęli Popatrzyłam na brata. Pochylony czekał na każde słowo, które miało paść z ust Billy'ego. Prawie się zaśmiałam. Bajka? Ha, bardziej chyba koszmar.  
Billy mówił dalej głosem przywódcy, który odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Spodziewałam się, że przejdzie on też na Jacoba… Ale to Sam był Alfą, więc, technicznie rzecz biorąc, także naszym szefem. Zaczęłam się w ciszy zastanawiać, czy to nie przeszkadza Jacobowi, że zamiast być Alfą, jest dopiero drugi.  
- Mijały lata, aż nastał czas ostatniego z wodzów – duchów. Wielki Taha Aki słynął ze swojej mądrości, a nade wszystko cenił sobie pokój. Za jego rządów wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Wszyscy, prócz jednego mężczyzny. Miał na imię Utapla. – Syknęłam, słysząc to imię, podobnie jak kilkoro innych członków sfory. Wiedziałam, dlaczego tak zareagowaliśmy. Można było powiedzieć, że to oszustwo Utlapy było przyczyną naszego przekleństwa. On praktycznie zmusił Taha Akiego do przebywania w ciele wilka.  
Słuchałam, jak Billy opowiada historię naszego powstania. Taha Aki wszedł w ciało tego „wspaniałego" wilka i teraz my byliśmy naznaczeni tym przekleństwem na wieki…  
- Człowiek ten nie przypominał z wyglądu ciała Taha Akiego. – Popatrzyłam na Sama. Nie wyglądał tak samo jak kiedyś. Był dla mnie o wiele bardziej obcy. Obejmował moją kuzynką, a ona opierała się o niego. Popatrzyłam w dół na ogień. – On nie był tak wspaniały. – Prawie parsknęłam przy tym słowach, przelotnie spoglądając na członków sfory, siedzących dookoła. Wszyscy byli pochyleni, wsłuchani w każde słowo. Dla mnie nie wyglądali na pełnych chwały. Raczej na przeklętych. Oczywiście, byli wyżsi i bardziej umięśnieni, ale poza tym nic się nie zmienili. Nadal mieli ciemne oczy, prześladujące mnie w koszmarach. Zastanawiałam się, jak bardzo stanę się wysoka i umięśniona. Popatrzyłam na swoje ramiona. Na mojej miedzianej skórze zauważyłam zarys mięśni, których wcześniej nie było. Położyłam na nich dłonie, aby jakoś je ukryć.  
- Kiedy pojawiało się niebezpieczeństwo, Taha Aki przybierał postać wilka, by odstraszyć wroga. Pod jego rządami ludzie żyli w spokoju. Przywódca doczekał się wielu synów. Niektórzy z nich odkryli później, że po osiągnięciu wieku męskiego i oni potrafią zmieniać się w wilki. – Moje oczy wypełniły się łzami. „Wiek męski." Nie byłam mężczyzną. Wiedziałam to na pewno. Więc dlaczego mi się to przytrafiło? Moja nowa siła nie pomagała mi w zatrzymywaniu łez i kilka z nich pociekło po twarzy.

- To dlatego Sam jest cały czarny. – Usłyszałam głos Quila zza ogniska. - Ciemne serce, ciemne futro.  
- A to, że ty masz sierść koloru czekolady, oznacza pewnie, że jesteś taki słodki? – odszepnął Sam.  
Zastanowiłam się nad ich słowami. Ja byłam szara, więc co to znaczyło? Jedyne, co przyszło mi do głowy, to smutek i przygnębienie… Wspaniale.  
- Inni, zakosztowali życia wilków, ale jako że nie przypadło im do gustu, przestali się przeobrażać. To dziei temu dowiedziano się, że kto na długo zrezygnuje z przemian ten na powrót zaczyna się starzeć, jak każdy inny. – Sam powiedział mi to już pierwszej nocy. Ale młodym wilkom niezwykle ciężko było się nie przemieniać. Może powinnam zacząć ćwiczyć jogę albo jakieś kontrolowanie złości?  
Kiedy Starszy Quil zaczął opowiadać historię trzeciej żony, popatrzyłam na mojego małego brata. Był wysoki i chudy, najmłodszy w sforze. Też miał trochę mięśni, wyglądał niby na silnego, ale dla mnie nadal na bezbronnego. Potrzebował pomocy, jak to młodszy brat, któremu pozwalałam spać ze sobą w łóżku, kiedy w jego szafie zamieszkiwały potwory. Chroniłam go przed tymi wymyślonymi stworami. Ale teraz stały się one prawdziwe.  
Wiedziałam, że jesteśmy silni, ale z tych wszystkich opowieści wynikało, że wampiry także mają ogromną moc. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić mojego brata walczącego z jedną z tych bezdusznych pijawek. Musiałam go bronić. Ale jeżeli byłabym znowu śmiertelna, nie mogłabym zostać ze sforą. Zapatrzyłam się w ogień. Wiedziałam, co muszę zrobić.  
Będę się przemieniać tak długo, aż Seth opanuje bycie wilkołakiem i stanie się tak silny jak reszta sfory.


	6. Chapter 6

Dziękuję wam bardzo za komentarze  Jesteście wspaniali!

Siedziałam cicho, podczas gdy Starszy Quil opowiadał historię trzeciej żony – kobiety, która oddała swoje życie, by ratować umierającego w bitwie męża. Tak właśnie powinno być. To mężczyzna, a nie kobieta, od zawsze pełnił rolę wojownika… Wilkołaka…  
Owinęłam ręce dookoła nóg i moje nowe mięśnie napięły się, ukazując się pod gładką skórą.  
- I tak oto synowie naszego plemienia po raz kolejny muszą dźwigać swoje brzemię i poświęcać się jak ich przodkowie przed wiekami. – Każde z tych słów było niczym sztylet wbijający się w moje serce. „Dźwigamy brzemię i poświęcamy się" jak nasi ojcowie. Nie powinno mnie to dotyczyć. Geny wilków przechodziły na synów, nie na córki. Więc dlaczego tak się stało?  
- Jakie znowu brzemię – zażartował Quil. – To jest cool. – Co on tam wiedział? Wszyscy spodziewali się jego przemiany, bo był potomkiem członków ostatniej sfory. Podobnie jak ja i Seth. To dlatego on też się zmienił. Tylko że z mojej strony nikt się tego nie spodziewał…  
Kolejna pojedyncza łza spłynęła mi po policzku.  
Historie się skończyły. Dookoła mnie rozbrzmiały rozmowy. Dla postronnych obserwatorów wyglądaliśmy pewnie jak paczka dobrych znajomych. Ale ja czułam się samotna, nawet przebywając w gronie sfory.  
Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Inni włączali się w liczne konwersacje. Miłośniczka pijawek leżała na swoim miejscu i spała.  
Gdy wstałam, mama przerwała rozmowę ze starszyzną.  
- Coś się stało kochanie? – Naprawdę musiała pytać? Wiedziała o wszystkim, więc czemu nie rozumiała?  
- Idę do domu – mruknęłam, stąpając po pustych torebkach po chipsach, aby wyjść z koła.  
- Może pójdę z tobą? – zapytała zatroskanym głosem, tak, jakbym podczas drogi miała się czegoś bać. Parsknęłam i odpowiedziałam z sarkazmem:  
- Ja będę najniebezpieczniejszą rzeczą na mojej trasie.  
Większość członków sfory zaśmiała się z mojego żartu, ale nie Sam. Nadal obejmował Emily.  
- Leah?  
Zatrzymałam się i obróciłam, by móc na niego spojrzeć.  
- Co? – Starałam się mówić spokojnym głosem, ale mi to nie wyszło.  
- Kiedy będziesz w domu, może zechciałabyś… - Wskazał ręką na swoją głowę. Dlaczego po prostu nie mógł tego z siebie wykrztusić? – Ściąć włosy…  
Popatrzyłam na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Coś było nie tak z moimi włosami?  
- To po prostu bardziej wygodne, gdy jesteś… wilkiem. Nie muszą być tak krótkie jak nasze, ale tak byłoby lepiej. – Rzuciłam okiem na członków sfory, nadal siedzących w kręgu. Każdy z nich miał fryzurę na jeża, nawet Seth. Bez słowa obróciłam się i weszłam miedzy drzewa. Kiedy byłam już daleko od ognia, chwyciłam moje włosy i związałam je w koński ogon, nie mając nastroju na zrobienie z nimi czegokolwiek innego. Sięgały mi do pasa, jak zwykle u tutejszych ludzi. Kochałam je. Przypomniałam sobie, jak kiedyś Seth włożył mi w nie trochę gumy i mama musiała mi je ściąć aż do ucha. Płakałam potem całymi dniami…  
Dzięki nowym oczom widziałam drzewa wyraźnie. Wiedziałam, że szybciej dostanę się do domu jako wilk, ale nie byłam pewna, czy uda mi się wrócić do ludzkiej formy. Zaczęłam biec z niesamowitą prędkością, tak naprawdę pierwszy raz próbując wilczych zdolności. Biegłam szybciej i szybciej, czując delikatną bryzę na twarzy. Kiedy tak pędziłam, rozpuściłam włosy, pozwalając, aby powiały na wietrze po raz ostatni…  
Podczas biegu łzy spływały mi po twarzy. Gałęzie raniły moje ramiona, jakby chcąc mnie powstrzymać, ale ich próby spełzły na niczym. Poczułam kolce rozrywające skórę, ale rana znikła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam tak szybka i nie doświadczyłam takiej wolności.  
Nie przestałam biec nawet wtedy, gdy byłam już w pobliżu celu mojej wędrówki. Nie czułam zmęczenia, wręcz przeciwnie, bieganie było niesamowite, jak wtedy, kiedy robi się to pierwszy raz w życiu. Wiedziałam jednak, że jeżeli mama i Seth wrócą, a mnie nie będzie, to zacznie się ona martwić. Zawróciłam więc w kierunku domu.  
Wchodząc po schodach, zwolniłam tempo. Słowa Sama pobrzmiewały mi w głowie. Ściąć włosy...  
Podeszłam do kuchennej szafki, w której trzymaliśmy nożyczki. Wzięłam najlepsze z nich i poszłam do łazienki. Patrząc na moje włosy, zauważyłam, że były poplątane i pełne różnych śmieci. Westchnęłam, biorąc do ręki szczotkę i delikatnie je rozczesując. Delektowałam się tą chwilą, jednocześnie upewniając się w tym, co miałam za chwilę zrobić. Następnie przeczesałam je palcami, napawając się ich długością…  
Westchnęłam ponownie i zabrałam dłoń z głowy. Podniosłam nożyczki. Czułam się jak małe dziecko, które bez pozwolenia zabrało je mamie, żeby przyciąć sobie włosy. Zamknęłam oczy, przysuwając narzędzie cal po calu do pukli, które trzymałam w ręce…  
Kiedy powoli złączyłam ostrza i usłyszałam charakterystyczny odgłos cięcia, obiecałam sobie w duchu, że następnym razem fryzurę zmienię w profesjonalnym zakładzie w Port Angeles.


	7. Chapter 7

- Leah? – Głos Setha wyrwał mnie z niespokojnego snu.

- Czego do diabła chcesz? – Rzuciłam okiem na mój zegarek. – Jest TRZECIA RANO!

- Jacob mnie przysłał. Nadeszła twoja kolej pójścia na patrol.

- O TRZECIEJ RANO?! – Rzuciłam w niego poduszką, ale i tak zrobił unik.

- Hej, to nie ja ustalam zasady. Poza tym najprawdopodobniej wolałabyś sama pójść niż żeby Jacob po ciebie przyszedł.

Kiedy Seth wyszedł już z mojego z pokoju, usiadłam na łóżku. Umysł miałam zadziwiająco jasny. Przeczesałam palcami potarganą fryzurę, przypominając sobie torturę, której poddałam się poprzedniej nocy. Moje zwykle długie, hebanowe włosy sięgały teraz zaledwie do ramion. Cicho prześlizgnęłam się do szafy i wyciągnęłam z niej parę szortów oraz podkoszulek bez rękawów. Z biurka zabrałam skórzany rzemyk od Sama. Owinęłam go wokół nogi i przymocowałam do niego swoje ubrania. Czułam się głupio, ale lepsze to niż paradowanie nago dookoła.

Otworzyłam okno i wyskoczyłam na zewnątrz, wciąż ubrana w piżamę. Zdjęłam ją, starając się skupić na przemianie i wrzuciłam z powrotem do mojej sypialni.

- Leah? – To był Jacob. Nie mogłam go zobaczyć, ale słyszałam, że się zbliża.

- Nie! – krzyknęłam, jednak on wyszedł już zza rogu domu. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, wytrzeszczył oczy, po czym szybko obrócił się, unosząc ręce w przepraszającym geście.

- Wybacz. – Zaśmiał się.

Warknęłam na niego i poczułam znajomy ogień rozchodzący się po moim kręgosłupie. Nim się zorientowałam, znowu wybuchłam. Nie było to już tak bolesne jak za pierwszym razem.

Jacob prześlizgnął się na tyły domu i poczułam jego przemianę. „Gotowa?"

„Nie". Warknęłam.

„To źle". Zaśmiał się, wbiegając pomiędzy drzewa. Podążyłam za nim i bez większych trudności go dogoniłam. Czułam się lżejsza niż ostatnio. Widocznie Sam miał rację co do tego, że krótsze włosy są wygodniejsze. Ale nadal ich nie lubiłam.

„Więc co się robi na patrolu?". Seth nie zdradził mi żadnych szczegółów. Miałam problemy z utrzymaniem tempa Jacoba, ale nie dlatego, że biegł za szybko, tylko dlatego, że ja chciałam biec jeszcze szybciej.

Chłopak przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej.

„Po prostu biegamy dookoła granicy, upewniając się, że żadna pijawka jej nie przekroczyła". Dotarliśmy do dość wydeptanego szlaku. Domyśliłam się, że to on był właśnie tą granicą. Jacob i ja pobiegliśmy wzdłuż niego. Zapach Setha i Sama ciągle utrzymywał się w powietrzu. Starłam się o tym drugim nie myśleć. Zamiast tego skoncentrowałam się na biegu. Czułam się świetnie, ale wyglądało na to, że Jacob dalej ma zamiar biec tak powoli…

„Powoli? Ja biegnę powoli?", zadrwił w głowie. „Prześcignę cię przy następnym okrążeniu". Uśmiechnęłam się w duchu.

„Umowa stoi".

Szczeknęłam podekscytowana i wystartowałam jak rakieta. Wyprzedziłam go już po dwóch krokach. Nos pomagał utrzymać mi się na trasie, a Jacob został w tyle. Po prostu byłam szybsza.

Jego myśli powiedziały mi wszystko. Przedtem to on był w sforze najszybszy. Ale już nie! Teraz wyglądało na to, że ja byłam od niego dużo lepsza. To go zirytowało. Zmusił się do jeszcze większego wysiłku, depcząc mi po piętach.

Zaszczekałam radośnie. Jeżeli popracowałabym nad tą wilczą cechą, byłabym naprawdę dobra. Najśmieszniejsze było jednak to, że wcale nie musiałam jakoś szczególnie się wysilać. Bieganie stało się dla mnie teraz bardzo proste.

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, ale zaczęło mi się podobać bycie wilkiem.

„Widzisz? To nie jest takie złe", podroczył się ze mną Jacob.

„Och, to jest cały czas złe", odwarknęłam. „Jestem teraz dziwakiem. Wilkołakiem. Ale najgorsze jest to, że jestem dziwakiem wśród dziwaków – kobietą wilkołakiem. Z jakichś powodów odziedziczyłam męskie, wilcze geny. I teraz nie dość, że jestem dziwna, to jeszcze jestem w tym dobra!". Każda moja myśl była pełna goryczy.

„To, że szybko biegasz, nie znaczy, że jesteś w tym dobra, tylko uzdolniona".

„Och, przepraszam. Nie jestem dobra w byciu dziwakiem, jestem po prostu dziwakiem uzdolnionym! Super!".

Jacob znalazł nutkę humoru w moim sarkastycznym tonie. Ale kiedy głębiej zajrzałam w jego umysł, zobaczyłam coś jeszcze - nie lubił tego tak samo jak ja. „Wszyscy musimy z tym żyć, Leah. Najważniejsze, że jesteśmy tu dla innych". Jego myśli były monotonne i ponure.

Przez resztę biegu nie rozmawialiśmy. Kiedy słonce zaczęło wschodzić, zrobiliśmy już jakieś trzy okrążenia.

„Jak długo jeszcze musimy to robić?". Byłam zmęczona i w pewnym sensie zaczynałam czuć się chora od przebywania w głowie Jacoba.

„Też nie jest zabawnie wśród twoich pesymistycznych myśli", odgryzł mi się. „Jeszcze chwila, jedno okrążenie".

Westchnęłam i kontynuowałam bieg. Patrzyłam na wschodzące słońce, które rzucało pomiędzy drzewa swoje promienie. Kiedy było już całkowicie widoczne, oboje z Jacobem poczuliśmy czyjąś przemianę.

„Co jest? Co się dzieje?! Czym ja jestem?!"

Jacob gwałtownie zahamował. Obrócił się, pobiegł w kierunku, z którego dochodził przerażony głos i zaczął go uspokajać.

„Już w porządku, tylko uspokój się i zostań tam, gdzie jesteś. Leah, muszę dostać się do Collina. Powiadom sforę".

„Sfora? Co to jest?", pomyślał Collin gorączkowo.

„Jak mam to zrobić?". Byłam w tym nowa i na razie odkryłam tylko, jak szybko mogę biec.

„Po prostu zawyj, usłyszą cię". Nie mogłam go już dojrzeć.

Po prostu zawyj? Przez moment stałam jak wryta. Brzmiało to dość prosto. Odrzuciłam głowę i wydałam z piersi przeciągłe wycie. Dźwięk był głośny i głęboki, rozchodził się wśród drzew. Kiedy poczułam, że był wystarczająco długi, opuściłam pysk i puściłam się galopem w stronę przestraszonych myśli nowonarodzonego.


	8. Chapter 8

Czułam, jak członkowie watahy przemieniają się jeden po drugim. Collin się uspakajał, ale za to inni byli zmartwieni. Dlaczego wilcza populacja tak gwałtownie się zwiększała? Od momentu, w którym Cullenowie przybyli do Forks drugi raz, nie było w sforze aż tak wielu nowych wilkołaków…

Starali się oni jednak ukryć zmartwienie, dopóki nie wyjaśnią wszystkiego nowonarodzonemu.

Darzyłam Collina sympatią. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, sama także stałam się nowonarodzoną, ale Collin był najmłodszy. Obchodził urodziny pięć miesięcy później niż Seth.

Po chwili członkowie sfory rozeszli się i zaczęli wracać do czynności, które robili wcześniej.

„Jacob, powinieneś wrócić do domu i iść spać. Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś w łóżku?" , zapytał Sam Jacoba zmartwionym głosem.

Jacob nie odpowiedział, ale jego myśli powiedziały nam, że był na nogach od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. „Jacob, idź do domu." Rozdrażniło go to polecenie, ale posłusznie obrócił się i zaczął iść we właściwym kierunku.

„Leah, ty i Seth zostaniecie z Collinem. Mam coś do załatwienia". Nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, więc zgadłam, że nie mogę oponować. Sam obrócił się i odszedł, więc zostaliśmy we troje.

Odeszłam od nich kawałek i położyłam się na ziemi. Seth i Collin byli pogrążeni w rozmowie. Mój brat opowiadał mu o wszystkich świetnych, wilczych zdolnościach, które posiadało każde z nas. Collin przetrawił te informacje bez większych problemów. Nawet nie próbowałam ukrywać mojego zirytowania. Ja nie widziałam w byciu wilkiem niczego wspaniałego…

Collin przeniósł teraz swoją uwagę na mnie. Zastanawiał się, czemu jestem w tym gronie jedyną dziewczyną. Odsłoniłam zęby i bez podniesienia głowy wydałam z piersi głębokie wycie. Seth przejął pałeczkę i szybko ostrzegł Collina, żeby więcej nie poruszał tego tematu.

Dzień wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Nikt nie pomyślał, że mogłam mieć lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż niańczyć nowonarodzonego. Leżałam nieruchomo na swoim miejscu, podczas gdy Seth i Collin biegali dookoła. Nagle poczułam czyjąś przemianę. To był Jacob.

„Co ty tutaj robisz? Chyba powinieneś spać". Po obecnym położeniu słońca wywnioskowałam, że miał zaledwie pięciogodzinną drzemkę.

Jego myśli były podekscytowane. Spotkał się dzisiaj z Bellą. Szczeknęłam ze śmiechu, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że złamała rękę na jego twarzy.

„Rozerwałabym tego krwiopijcę, gdybym tylko miała ku temu dobrą okazję", pomyślałam, kiedy ze wspomnień Jacoba wyłapałam jego spotkanie z chłopakiem tej miłośniczki pijawek.

„Wiem, że byś rozerwała. Ale Bella byłaby gotowa porządnie się na mnie za to wkurzyć". Parsknęłam ze śmiechu. Jacob przybiegł do miejsca, w którym siedzieliśmy. „Mogę przejąć od ciebie pałeczkę, Leah".

„Ale spałeś bardzo krótko …", zaczęłam, ale zaraz zamilkłam. Zaczynałam mówić jak mama…

„Taa. Ta sfora już ma matkę o imieniu Sam. Idź do domu Leah, wszystko mi jedno".

„Mogę zostać, Jake?", zapytał Seth. Miał otwarte usta, a język ułożył w ten sposób, jakby miał zadyszkę.

„Jasne, jasne". Mój brat był wniebowzięty. On i Collin wystartowali w kolejnym wyścigu.

Wykorzystałam swoją szansę, żeby w końcu stamtąd iść. Pobiegłam w spokojnym tempie do domu, zachwycając się uczuciem, które bieg dawał moim mięśniom…

„Myślałem, że tego nie lubisz, Leah", zakpił Seth.

„Nie lubię", odpowiedziałam po prostu.

„Ale…".

„Zamknij się, Seth", wtrącił Jacob.

Kiedy już dotarłam do domu, uspokojenie się i powrotna zmiana nie zajęły mi dużo czasu. Szybko założyłam szorty i top, a następnie weszłam do mojego pokoju przez ciągle otwarte okno.

- Leah? Jesteś już? – Usłyszałam wołanie mamy z kuchni. Poszłam tam i zobaczyłam, że oboje z Billym popijają sobie kawę, siedząc przy stole. Poczułam się nieco skrępowana, bo miałam na sobie tylko ten irytujący mnie top i stare, obcięte szorty. W dodatku moje włosy były poplątane i skołtunione.

- Mogłabyś zrobić pranie, kochanie? – zapytała prosząco.

Popatrzyłam na nią spode łba i poszłam do pralni. Naprawdę chciało mi się spać, ale pomyślałam, że ostatecznie mogę zrobić to pranie teraz. Wyciągnęłam kilka ubrań z suszarki, a następnie włożyłam do niej jeszcze więcej ciuchów z pralki. Włączyłam osuszanie i zaczęłam wrzucać mnóstwo białych rzeczy do bębna. Po przyciśnięciu guzika wzięłam koszyk z czystymi ręcznikami i ciężkim krokiem udałam się do swojego pokoju, aby je tam poskładać. Potem wędrowałam po domu, układając je na swoich miejscach.

Znalazłam się w łazience. Otworzyłam szafkę pod zlewem, żeby położyć tam szmaty, kiedy nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę. Z boku leżały dwie paczki tamponów. Automatycznie zaczęłam liczyć w myślach. Na chwilę zostawiłam kosz i niepewnie poszłam do pokoju, by spojrzeć na mój kalendarz. Z całą pewnością okres powinien zacząć mi się dwa dni temu…

Zaczęłam trochę panikować. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy mi się spóźniał i tej myśli się uczepiłam. Nie mogłam być w ciąży, bo nie byłam z nikim prócz Sama…

Gwałtownie wyrzuciłam z głowy wszystkie wspomnienia z nim związane, które nagle się pojawiły…

To najprawdopodobniej przez całą tą aktywność. Starałam się pocieszyć samą siebie:

- Tak, to na pewno to…


	9. Chapter 9

Nie zdążyłam się jeszcze porządnie wyspać, a już obudziło mnie ciche wycie. Rozpoznałam, że to Jacob. Przeklinając, zwlekłam się z łóżka. Co tym razem?

Otworzyłam okno, nie chcąc się spotkać z mamą i Billym, którzy wciąż siedzieli w kuchni i wymknęłam się. Ściągnęłam ubrania i wykorzystałam całą moją złość, aby się przemienić.

Był jeszcze jeden nowonarodzony. Tym razem przyszedł czas na Brady'ego, kolejnego kolegę Setha. On, Collin i Jacob już przy nim byli, reszta dopiero przybywała. To zaczynało robić się męczące…

Myśli innych były jeszcze bardziej zmartwione niż ostatnio. Nadchodziło coś wielkiego. Sam i Jared zaczynali się martwić o bezpieczeństwo swoich wpojonych dziewczyn... Okiełznałam irytację, spróbowałam się wyciszyć i wyjść z głów innych, skupiając się na krokach mojego biegu.

„Jacob, czy Bella mówiła coś o wizycie wampirów albo o czymś w tym stylu?", zapytał Sam, zmartwiony tym, co się dzieje.

„Nie, ale mogę zapytać jutro pijawki. Idę do ich krypty na przyjęcie Belli z okazji wręczenia świadectw".

Poczułam zaszokowanie rozchodzące się z naszych ciał. Co on robił?

Jacob to zauważył i odpowiedział: „No cóż, jeżeli tak się martwicie, to mogę zabrać Quila i Embry'ego. Ja się nie przejmuję, będzie tam skupisko ludzi.

Sam prawie warknął w reakcji na jego zbytnią pewność siebie.

„Wszyscy widzimy, że się nie martwisz. Quil, Embry, macie coś przeciwko pójściu z Jacobem?"

Byli niepewni, ale zgodzili się. Wyglądali tak, jakby dla Jacoba zrobili wszystko. Jak słodko…

Jacob obrócił głowę w moim kierunku i patrząc na mnie, nisko warknął. Jeżeli mogłabym się teraz uśmiechnąć, zrobiłabym to.

Brady zaczął się uspakajać dopiero wtedy, kiedy słońce chowało się już za horyzont.

„Robi się ciemno, potrzebujemy wilków na patrol. Leah, Embry i Jared, tym razem to będziecie wy". Nie wiedziałam, że Sam może być taki władczy.

Już miałam zacząć narzekać, ale zdecydowałam, że pójście na patrol jest lepsze niż niańczenie nowonarodzonego. Embry, Jared i ja wystartowaliśmy w kierunku granicy. Czuliśmy, jak członkowie sfory przemieniają się jeden po drugim, aż w końcu zostało z nami tylko dwóch nowonarodzonych. Najwyraźniej byliśmy jednocześnie na patrolu i mieliśmy obowiązek nianiek. Jaredowi wymknęła się myśl, że skoro jestem kobietą, powinnam zostać z dzieciakami. Jeżeli nie byłby taki szybki, mogłabym wyrwać mu kawałek z szyi, jednak moje szczęki kłapnęły tylko głucho w powietrzu.

Kiedy dotarliśmy na ścieżkę, rozdzieliliśmy się. Jared pobiegł w jedną stroną, a Embry i ja w drugą. Nie czułam się tak, jakbym biegła za wolno. „Prześcignę cię, Embry."

Najwidoczniej Jacob nie powiedział mu o ostatnim patrolu, bo pomyślał, że może mnie pokonać. W końcu byłam tylko dziewczyną.

„Już po tobie". Pozwolił sobie na zadowolony ryk i wystartował.

Szybko pozostawiłam go w tyle, krztuszącego się pyłem.

Gdy biegliśmy, Embry myślał o różnych rzeczach, od swobodnego podróżowania aż po dziewczyny. Nie wydawał się być skrępowany tym wilczym połączeniem myśli. Jedna z nich bardzo mnie zaskoczyła. Była bardzo przelotna, ale zdążyłam wyłapać, że dotyczyła jego taty.

Zaczęłam rozmyślać. Jego mama była sama i przyłączyła się do nas z innego plemienia. Inne plemię…

Poczułam jak moje oczy się rozszerzają. Jego ojciec musiał być Quileutem i wyglądało na to, że głównymi podejrzanymi byli Starszy Quil, Joshua Uley i Billy.

„O kurczę…". Embry westchnął, kiedy zorientował się o czym myślałam. „Domyślam się, że chciałbyś się w końcu dowiedzieć…". Nie był dumny, że spowodował taki skandal…

„Nie chcemy dyskusji na ten temat, Leah. Nie rób tego", wtrącił się Jared.

Nic już nie powiedziałam. Po prostu biegłam. Embry był daleko za mną. Patrząc przez ramię swoim doskonałym wilczym wzrokiem, mogłam dokładnie go widzieć. Wydałam z siebie wesoły szczek i zaczęłam biec szybciej.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiedy po raz kolejny ze snu wyrwało mnie odległe wycie, zrozumiałam pewien określony wzór zachowań sfory. Czułam się tak, jakby mój zegar się wyłączył, a dzień stał się nocą. Usiadłam na łóżku, zastanawiając się, czy pojawił się kolejny nowonarodzony, ale chwilę później uświadomiłam sobie, że Jacob, Quil i Embry poszli tego wieczoru do legowiska pijawek.

Zeszłam z łóżka i szybko wyszłam przez okno. Ledwo zdążyłam ściągnąć ubrania, a już stałam się wilkiem. Chyba uwinęłam się tak szybko dzięki ogarniającej mnie panice. Zresztą nie tylko ja byłam wystraszona. Wyczułam, jak pozostali członkowie sfory też się przemieniają. Z nich także emanowało przerażenie. Ale Jacob, Quil i Embry mieli się dobrze… No cóż, przynajmniej po części.

„Powiedziałeś, że ilu ich nadchodzi, Jacob?!". Sam prawie warczał. Zaczęłam biec szybciej i słuchać ich myśli uważniej, aby wreszcie pojąć, co się dzieje.

„Około dwudziestu jeden", odpowiedział uroczyście Jacob. „Ale wróżbitka powiedziała, że ich liczba spada".

Zadrżałam na myśl o pijawce medium. Słyszałam od innych, że jeszcze dwoje z tej rodziny krwiopijców mają dodatkowe umiejętności - czytanie w myślach i kontrolowanie emocji. Za bardzo się z tego nie cieszyłam.

Z myśli Jacoba dowiedziałam się w końcu, co tak właściwie zaszło. Nadchodziło mnóstwo wampirów, a my mieliśmy ich zabić.

Popatrzyłam niepewnie na Setha, zdenerwowana tym, co potencjalnie mogło mu się stać. Zamachałam smutno ogonem.

„Mają dzisiaj w nocy trening. Te wampiry są młode, a jeden z Cullenów ma doświadczenie w walce z nimi. Powiedziałem, że przyjdziemy".

Co?! Będziemy jedną drużyną z Cullenami? Czy sfora jest do nich w jakiś szczególny sposób przywiązana…? Myśli Jacoba wyprowadziły mnie z błędu – tym nadchodzącym pijawkom chodziło o Bellę. To pewnie dlatego podchodził do tego tak bardzo entuzjastycznie…

Jake zignorował tę uwagę.

„Mamy przecież własny sposób walki. Czy musimy tam iść?", zapytał Paul ze złością.

„To nie będzie boleć", odparł w myślach Sam „Lepiej, jeśli przed walką z nowonarodzonymi zaznajomimy się z Cullenami. W końcu będziemy walczyć po jednej stronie."

Ostatnie zdanie dobitnie zabrzmiało w mojej głowie. Walka tuż przy Cullenach, naszych wrogach?

„Powinniśmy ruszać, jeżeli chcemy dotrzeć na czas", pomyślał Jacob, obracając się w gotowości do opuszczenia miejsca, w którym się aktualnie znajdowaliśmy.

„W porządku, chodźmy". Sam w kilku susach zajął miejsce Alfy, tuż przed Jacobem. Reszta także przyjęła swoje pozycje zgodnie z rangami. Niestety oznaczało to, że miałam biec na tyłach.

Starałam się ukryć moją irytację niezwykle wolnym tempem przemieszczania się sfory i skoncentrowałam się na myślach Setha. Wydawał się być nieco zdezorientowany wiadomością o rychłym spotkaniu z naszymi wrogami…

Nagle w jego głowie pojawił się jakiś obraz. On, reszta sfory wraz z nowonarodzonymi jedzących sobie śniadanie w kuchni naszej kuzynki Emily… Po chwili Seth zorientował się, że to wyłapałam.. „O cholera", westchnął.

„Co to było Seth? I kiedy?".

Nie odpowiedział, ale jego myśli pokazały mi, że codziennie. Co? Codziennie jedli razem śniadanie… beze mnie?

„Pomyśleliśmy, że nie przyjdziesz, Leah", wtrącił się Sam, ale jednocześnie słyszałam myśli innych… Nawet nie starali się ukryć, że mnie tam nie chcieli. Żadnych dziewczyn.

„Daj spokój Leah, to nie tak", zapewnił Sam. Warknęłam. Wiedziałam, że mnie nie lubili, ale nie myślałam, że mogli mnie traktować tak, jakbym nie była częścią sfory. Rozśmieszyły mnie moje naiwne nadzieje, że zaakceptują kobietę wilkołaka. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że martwiłam się wcześniej o któregokolwiek z nich…

„Chciałbym ogłosić, że pragnąłem cię zaprosić", powiedział dumnie Seth. Został zaatakowany chórem myśli: „Zamknij się, Seth".

Każda część mojego ciała zapragnęła uciec. Byłam taka zdenerwowana, że widziałam wszystko na czerwono. Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłam! To nie moja wina, że byłam dziwakiem. W moich myślach przewinęły się słowa Jacoba z naszego pierwszego patrolu: „Wszyscy musimy z tym żyć, Leah. Najważniejsze, że jesteśmy tu dla innych".

Taa, racja. Nie byli tu dla mnie, nawet mnie nie chcieli. Równie dobrze mogłabym zostać sama…

Żaden z moich towarzyszy nie zareagował, ale w kilku z nich wyczułam wstyd i smutek.

„Leah, naprawdę myśleliśmy, że nie będziesz chciała przyjść, nawet jeśli cię zaprosimy", powiedział smutno Sam. Nie lubił mnie ranić.

Wściekłość zalała mnie po raz kolejny. Wszystko, co mógł robić, to właśnie mnie ranić, obojętnie czy tego chciał, czy nie. Do diabła, powinnam była pomyśleć o odejściu! Ale myślałam, że byłam częścią sfory…

Zablokowałam myśli innych i skupiłam się na nowym zadaniu. Myśleli wcześniej, że byłam zła? No cóż, poczekają i zobaczą, na co naprawdę mnie stać…


	11. Chapter 11

Tempo, w jakim biegliśmy na polanę, strasznie mnie irytowało, ale przynajmniej odwracało moją uwagę od tego, czego się przed chwilą dowiedziałam… Myśleli, że byłam nieznośna? Ha...!

„Leah", odezwał się Sam „Przykro nam, ale teraz cię potrzebujemy. Skup się na zadaniu".

Nie odpowiedziałam.

Słuchałam rytmicznych odgłosów naszego biegu, ale natrętne, niepokojące myśli ciągle kłębiły mi się w głowie, więc wątpiłam, czy słyszę te dźwięki wyraźnie. Większość członków sfory była trochę zdenerwowana, ale w paru z nich wyczułam podekscytowanie.

Biegłam, rozmyślając o różnych sprawach. Starłam się robić to w „głośny" sposób. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy Jacob zapytał już Billy'ego o ojca Embry'ego…

Po chwili dotarł do mnie zgodny pomruk sfory.

„Leah, myślałem, że powiedziałem wyjaśniłem sprawę dość jasno - staramy się nie wyciągać na wierzch tego tematu", warknął Jared.

Spróbowałam zagrać niewiniątko.

„Przepraszam, jestem w tym nowa, po prostu tak mi się wyślizgnęło!".

„Leah, naucz się kontrolować swoje myśli", wtrącił ze złością Jacob. Nie rozmawiał jeszcze ze swoim ojcem na ten temat.

Z umysłów innych promieniała irytacja. Gdybym mogła uśmiechnąć się szeroko, z pewnością bym to robiła. Wyczułam w sforze nagłe zaniepokojenie. Ewidentnie starali się nie zwracać na mnie uwagi.

Spróbowałam pomyśleć o czymś innym, co także zdenerwowałoby moich towarzyszy. Po chwili wpadł mi do głowy idealny pomysł, który dotyczył sprawy już od kilku dni pałętającej w zakamarkach mojego umysłu. Nie byłam nią jednak zbytnio zmartwiona i przez ostatnie zdarzenia zeszła na drugi plan.

„Ciekawe, kiedy znowu będę miała okres", pomyślałam głośno. Kilka wilków zamarło w pół kroku. Wszyscy obrócili ku mnie swoje głowy, a ich oczy wyrażały niedowierzanie, że poruszyłam ten temat.

Przez dłuższy czas panowała niezręczna cisza. Nikt nie wiedział, w jaki sposób zareagować. Prawie roześmiałam się głośno z ich przerażenia.

„Leah…", pomyślał Sam. „Proszę, proszę - skup się."

Nie wytrzymałam i zaśmiałam się donośnie, ale wyszło mi tylko głębokie szczeknięcie. Doszłam do wniosku, że tej nocy miałam już wystarczająco dużo zabawy. Oczywiście na razie.

„Okej, przepraszam, Sam".

Teraz naprawdę ich zdenerwowałam. I bardzo dobrze. Niech wiedzą, że wcześniej nie byłam irytująca i to właśnie oni sprawili, że się taka stanę.

Nagle poczuliśmy okropny zapach. Niektórzy ze sfory, w tym ja, nie mogli zapobiec cichemu skomleniu, gdy smród palił nasze nozdrza, ten sam smród, którym jechało od Belli na ognisku. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: wampiry.

Byliśmy blisko i zdenerwowanie wróciło, a ja matczynym gestem popatrzyłam w stronę Setha. Uszy sterczały mu sztywno, twardo stąpał po ziemi. Jego myśli wydały mi się nieco przestraszone, ale ufał Samowi i Jacobowi.

Musiałam przyznać, że też im ufałam, nawet wtedy, kiedy wbijali mi nóż w plecy…

Sam wzdrygnął się na tę moją myśl, ale pozostał opanowany.

„Myślisz, że ten czytający w myślach już nas słyszy?", zapytał Jacoba, który biegł po jego prawej stronie, na drugiej pozycji. Był prawie tak duży jak Sam i wyglądał odpowiednio do swojej roli.

„Prawdopodobnie. Nazywa się Edward. Możliwe, że zareagują lepiej, jeżeli będziemy nazywać ich po imieniu", odparł Jake, ale jego myśli mówiły nam, że nawet on będzie miał z tym problemy.

Zapach był coraz mocniejszy i w oddali mogłam już dostrzec siedem upiornych, bladych postaci. Kiedy podeszliśmy bliżej, zobaczyłam ich twarze. Były poważne i wyglądały tak, jakby wampiry ukrywały szok związany z naszym przybyciem. Domyślałam się, że pojawienie się w pobliżu dziesięciu wilkołaków o wielkości koni musiało budzić ich zaniepokojenie.

Stali w łuku, zupełnie tak jak my. Dwaj mężczyźni, umięśniony brunet i dobrze zbudowany blondyn, zajmowali środkowe pozycje, a reszta, czyli dwóch facetów i trzy kobiety, stała po ich obu stronach. Jeden z wampirów, z ciemnymi, rudymi włosami, nieco niższy, ale też muskularny, trzymał się z tyłu. Po chwili zrozumiałam, dlaczego tak się zachowywał: za jego plecami chowała się Bella. Najwidoczniej bardziej ufała im niż nam… Co za idiotka! Stłumiałam warknięcie, a rudowłosa pijawka… to znaczy Edward, spojrzała na mnie i na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia.

Ostatni z męskiej części, majestatyczny blondyn, który wyglądał bardziej jak uczony niż wampir, zrobił krok w naszą stronę. Przypuszczałam, że to doktor.

- Witamy - powiedział z lekko angielskim akcentem, skinąwszy głową w naszą stroną. Jego słowa zdawały się wysyłać w naszą stroną niecodzienny spokój. Po chwili przypomniałam sobie, że jeden z nich może kontrolować emocje. Zlustrowałam wzrokiem inne wampiry, żeby zobaczyć, który to bawił się naszymi uczuciami…

„Dziękujemy". Myśli Sama miały ten głęboki ton dominującej Alfy. „Będziemy się wam przyglądać i was słuchać, ale to wszystko. Na nic więcej nie pozwalają nam ograniczenia naszej samokontroli".

Doktor – wampir przemówił jeszcze raz:

- Tyle wystarczy. Mój syn, Jasper - wskazał na dobrze zbudowanego blondyna - podzieli się teraz z wami swoim doświadczeniem. Pokaże wam, jak tamci walczą i jak ich pokonać. Sami będziecie wiedzieć najlepiej, jak dopasować te informacja do waszego stylu polowania.

„Czy tamci się czymś od was różnią?", pomyślał Sam, a Edward powtórzył jego słowa. Doktor pokiwał głową.

- Wszyscy są nowi – mają ledwie po parę miesięcy, jeśli nie tygodni. Poniekąd to jeszcze dzieci. Nie posiadają żadnych wyrafinowanych umiejętności, nie dysponują żadną strategią – ich jedynym atutem jest nadludzka siła. W tym momencie jest ich dwadzieścioro. Dziesięcioro dla nas, dziesięcioro dla was – nie powinno to nam sprawić problemów. A może być ich jeszcze mniej, bo tacy nowi ustawicznie wszczynają miedzy sobą bójki.

Przypominało mi to nowonarodzone wilki. Byliśmy niewykwalifikowani i niesamowicie nerwowi. Starsi z nas mruczeli do siebie, że moglibyśmy poradzić sobie z większą liczbą niż dziesięć. Cullenów było tylko siedmioro, a kobiety nie wyglądały na typowe wojowniczki.

- Jeśli będzie trzeba, z chęcią powiększymy nasz udział - powiedział Edward, czytając nasze pogmatwane myśli.

Doktor uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał tak dziwnie, że aż przerażająco.

- Zobaczymy, jak się rozwiną wypadki.

„Wiecie dokładnie, kiedy nadejdą i z której strony?".

- Przez góry przejdą za cztery dni, późnym rankiem. Alice pomoże nam zagrodzić drogę. - Ręką wskazał na najmniejszą z wampirzyc, wyglądającą zupełnie jak chochlik z najeżonymi włosami. To musiała być ona: pijawka - medium.

„Dziękujemy za informację. A teraz prosimy o pokaz", pomyślał Sam na koniec. Położył się na brzuchu, a my wszyscy z westchnieniem zrobiliśmy to samo. Patrzyliśmy niepewnie, jak dobrze zbudowany blondyn, Jasper, występuje do przodu.


	12. Chapter 12

Dobrze zbudowany blondyn przeszedł parę kroków i obrócił się do nas tyłem. Wpatrywałam się w niego, starając się jednocześnie zrozumieć, jaką pełnił tutaj funkcję. Wyglądał tak, jakby zagrał w jakimś hollywoodzkim filmie, w którym walczył ze złymi typami, a na koniec ocalił jeszcze delikatną panienkę.

- Carlisle ma rację - powiedział do Cullenów, zupełnie nas ignorując, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejęłam. W końcu przyszliśmy tu tylko po to, żeby popatrzeć. – Będą walczyć jak dzieci. Dwie najważniejsze rzeczy, o których musicie pamiętać, to, po pierwsze, nie wybierać oczywistych metod zabijania. Na to właśnie są przygotowani. Trzeba ich podchodzić chyłkiem, bezustannie pozostając przy tym w ruchu. Tracą wtedy głowę i nie są w stanie skutecznie się bronić. Emmett?

Wspólnie ze sforą zanotowaliśmy w pamięci podane informacje, a tymczasem na środek wyszła ciemnowłosa pijawka.

'Emmett', bo tak najwidoczniej miał ten krwiopijca na imię, wyglądał bardziej jak niedźwiedź niż wampir. Był potężny, wysoki i miał wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie. Jeśli byłabym człowiekiem, to na pewno bym się go przestraszyła. Ale nie byłam… Reszta sfory myślała podobnie.

'Niedźwiedź', zbliżając się do 'Gwiazdora Hollywood', uśmiechał się szeroko.

- Najpierw on, bo najlepiej nadaje się do odgrywania ataku nowonarodzonego.

Na to stwierdzenie Emmett zmrużył oczy.

- Spróbuję nie wyrządzić zbyt dużych szkód.

Jasper uśmiechnął się.

- Chodzi mi o to, że Emmett polega na swojej sile, atakuje bez żadnych sztuczek. Nowonarodzeni też nie będą się bawić w subtelności. Emmett, jak dam sygnał, po prostu rzuć się na mnie.

Cofnął się kilka kroków, a sfora przyglądała się uważnie całej scenie.

- Dobra, spróbuj mnie złapać.

'Niedźwiedź', warcząc przeraźliwie, wypełnił polecenie. Moje ciało automatycznie się napięło i musiałam powstrzymać się od wskoczenia pomiędzy nich…

„Stój!", rozkazał Sam głosem Alfy. Kilkoro z członków sfory też miało podobny problem…

'Gwiazdor' wirował szybko wokół Emmetta i nagle dotarło do mnie to, że gdybym była człowiekiem, z pewnością nie mogłabym dostrzec ich ruchów. Zerknęłam na Bellę. Stała za czytającym w myślach, a oczy miała szeroko otwarte. On natomiast pochylił się lekko w stronę walczących, jakby miał ochotę się do nich przyłączyć.

Wróciłam do obserwacji pojedynku. 'Niedźwiedź' wykonywał dzikie gesty rękami, ale ciągle łapał tylko powietrze. Jasper nagle znalazł się tuż przy nim, zatrzymując swoje zęby cal od jego szyi. Pokonany zaklął.

Niektórzy członkowie sfory zamruczeli z uznaniem. Fakt, ten pokaz bardzo nam pomógł. Sama wyciągnęłam z niego kilka przydatnych wniosków.

Wampir o wyglądzie niedźwiedzia wyraźnie posmutniał.

- Chcę rewanżu! - zażądał.

- Teraz moja kolej - jęknął czytający w myślach.

- Za minutkę. - 'Gwiazdor Hollywood' uśmiechnął się i zrobił krok w kierunku Cullenów. – Najpierw chcę coś pokazać Belli.

Belli? Dlaczego chce jej coś pokazać? Przecież ona nie będzie z nami walczyć. Reszta sfory również się trochę zirytowała, ale Sam kazał nam być cicho.

- Wiem, że się o nią boisz - kontynuował, kiedy pijawka - medium podeszła bliżej. - Chcę ci zademonstrować, że przejmujesz się zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Blondyn skoczył na wróżbitkę, ale ona zwinnie umykała przed jego ramionami. Była niezła. Pozostałe wilki też tak uważały. Znienacka skoczyła 'Gwiazdorowi' na plecy i przycisnęła usta do jego szyi.

- Mam cię - zaśmiała się, całując go w gardło. Zamknęłam szybko oczy, odwracając wzrok.

- Ach ty moja bestyjko – odparł z rozbawieniem chłopak.

Nie mogliśmy powstrzymać pomruku uznania. Potem każde z Cullenów walczyło z Jasperem. Wyobraziłam sobie siebie w walce, zastanawiając się, co bym zrobiła, gdyby któreś z nich zaatakowało…

Po ćwiczeniach blondyn obrócił się i powiedział nam:

- Jutro też będziemy tu trenować, o tej samej porze. Serdecznie zapraszamy.

„Przyjdziemy", pomyślał Sam, a czytający w myślach powtórzył. „Będzie lepiej, gdy sfora zaznajomi się z zapachem każdego z was, żeby później nie popełnić błędów. Proszę, zostańcie nieruchomo, jest wśród nas kilkoro nowonarodzonych i nerwowych."

Rzuciłam Samowi wściekłe spojrzenie, ale mnie zignorował. Rudy przekazał jego słowa.

- Oczywiście, skoro ma się to wam przydać - powiedział pogodnie doktor z tym swoim akcentem.

Nie powstrzymałam irytacji. Nieśmiało zajęłam swoją pozycję na końcu sfory. Obok mnie stał zmartwiony Seth. Sam powąchał doktora. Poczułam ból, który przeszył jego nos i wzdrygnęłam się. Kontynuował w prostej linii, wąchając każdego z wampirów. Seth zaskomlał, gdy znalazł się między doktorem i tym 'Gwiazdorem z Hollywood'. Zesztywniałam, szykując się do skoku.

„Nieźle, co nie Seth?", zaśmiał się Quil.

Zaraz nadeszła moja kolej i podeszłam do pijawek, pozwalając, aby ich odór palił moje nozdrza… Przynajmniej zapamiętałam zapach każdego z nich.

„Jacob, co ty do licha robisz?", syknął Embry.

Spojrzałam przed siebie i zobaczyłam Jacoba, który uśmiechał się głupkowato w wilczy sposób. Gapił się na miłośniczkę pijawek, która chichotała i zaczął iść w jej stronę.

„Jacob, wracaj do linii", pomyślał Sam, ale nie był to rozkaz.

„Nie rób z siebie idioty", pomyślałam, patrząc na czytającego w myślach. Stał spięty, patrząc na Bellę. Jacob zignorował nas wszystkich. Zniżył grzbiet, a Bella zaczęła gładzić mu futro. Jego myśli były zbyt denerwujące i nudne, by się w nie wsłuchać. Szczęście emanowało od niego, gdy podchodziła bliżej i głaskała go po szyi. Wykorzystał okazję i polizał ją po całej twarzy. Zatrzymaliśmy się, patrząc zszokowani na Jacoba. Bella podskoczyła, machając ręką i krzycząc na znak protestu.

Odwróciłam na chwilę wzrok od szczęśliwej pary, patrząc na resztę. Zdegustowani gapili się na Bellę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ale najgorzej miał czytający w myślach, wyglądał na cierpiącego.

Wiedziałam, co czuł.

Obróciliśmy się, z wyjątkiem zakochanego szczeniaka i jego popleczników, Quila i Embry'ego. Wycofując się, patrzyliśmy ostrożnie na Cullenów, ale gdy zniknęli z pola widzenia, zaczęliśmy biec. Ruch dobrze zrobił moim zesztywniałym kończynom. Słońce zaczęło pojawiać się na horyzoncie, rozświetlając las. Jacob rozmawiał z Edwardem, ale nie słuchałam. Wypchnęłam wszystkie ich myśli, które przewinęły się tej nocy z mojej głowy, od zmartwień do irytacji, i odbiegłam daleko od reszty. Nie oglądałam się za siebie i biegłam coraz szybciej między drzewami, coraz dalej w głębię lasu…


	13. Chapter 13

Usiadłam na łóżku, wciąż trzymając telefon w dłoni. Właśnie zdenerwowałam mamę Embry'ego, bo musiałam rzucić pracę. Teraz miałam inne zajęcie, które wymagało ode mnie pełnej dyspozycyjności. Prawdopodobnie bardzo często brałabym wolne. Lepiej, żeby zatrudniła kogoś innego.

Westchnęłam. Pewnie większość moich rówieśniczek szukało teraz jakiegoś sezonowego zajęcia, by zarobić jeszcze parę dolarów przed pójściem na studia. Mnie przyjęli na uczelnię w Waszyngtonie, ale przecież musiałam zostać w domu.

Czy moim przeznaczeniem było tylko bycie 'obrońcą'? Czy kiedykolwiek wyjdę za mąż albo założę rodzinę? Czy to przekleństwo miało mnie prześladować przez cały czas, nie pozwalając na normalne życie? Nagle przypomniały mi się legendy o wpojeniu, które zapewniało przepływ wilczych genów… Ale mnie to nie dotyczyło. Moje ciało się nie zmieniało, więc zapewne już nigdy nie dostanę okresu ani nie zajdę w ciażę. Jak więc mogłam przekazać dalej ten wilczy gen?

Nie miałam ochoty dłużej tego roztrząsać. Coś musiało być ze mną nie tak, skoro nie byłam w stanie przekazać tego genu. Przetarłam zmęczone oczy wierzchem dłoni, ocierając palące łzy.

Znienacka ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

- Leah, mogę wejść? – usłyszałam głos Setha.

- Właź – mruknęłam, a kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, obróciłam głowę w stronę okna. Po chwili poczułam, że usiadł obok mnie.

- Leah, przykro mi, że musiałaś przez to przejść.

Po raz pierwszy usłyszałam coś takiego z ust któregokolwiek członka sfory. Spojrzałam na niego i zobaczyłam, że wpatrywał się we mnie z troską tymi swoimi ciemnymi, wilczymi oczami.

- Nie pomogliśmy ci za bardzo, izolując się od ciebie. Potrzebujesz sfory i rodziny bardziej niż my.

- To twoje zdanie czy sfory? – Prawie kłapnęłam zębami, ale zaraz wzięłam głęboki oddech, by się opanować.

- Cóż, większości. – Nie byłam w stanie ocenić czy kłamał. – Chcieli, żebym namówił cię do przyjścia na śniadanie do Emily. – Kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko w zachęcającym półuśmiechu.

Śniadanie było prawdopodobnie symbolem braterstwa sfory, więc nie bardzo miałam ochotę w nim uczestniczyć, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałam, żeby mieli do mnie żal. Obawiałam się też nieco towarzystwa Emily, z którą nie rozmawiałam od momentu wpojenia się w nią Sama. Czy byłam w stanie wytrzymać zobaczenie ich razem? Ale nie chciałam dłużej trzymać się na uboczu, musiałam otrząsnąć się z problemów…

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko do mojego promiennego, młodszego brata.

- Jasne, przyjdę.

Kiedy tylko wyszliśmy za drzwi, zaczęliśmy biec. Zdecydowałam trzymać się wolnego tempa Setha. Podczas drogi zaczęłam mu się przypatrywać. Do tej pory nie zauważyłam, jak bardzo się zmienił. Był prawie głowę wyższy ode mnie, ale nie miał tylu mięśni co inni. Jego ręce i nogi wydawały mi się zbyt długie w stosunku do tułowia. Włosy miał krótkie, tak jak każdy z nas, lekko zmierzwione na czubku głowy. Zmieniło się całe jego ciało, z wyjątkiem twarzy. Gdy tak patrzyłam, zdałam sobie sprawę, jak bardzo przypominał naszego ojca. Oboje mieli mocno zarysowaną szczękę i ostry nos Clearwaterów. Nawet jeśli jego oczy były teraz wilcze, tak jak dawniej miały odcień spokojnego granatu. Na wspomnienie taty przełknęłam z trudnością ślinę. Moje uwaga była tak rozproszona, że nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak bardzo za nim tęsknię.

Gdy zatrzymaliśmy się pod domem Emily, wzięłam głęboki oddech. Słyszałam, jak skwierczały jajka na patelni i poczułam zapach kiełbasek, na co głośno zaczęło mi burczeć w brzuchu. Nie pamiętałam, kiedy ostatnio miałam coś w ustach i nie wiedziałam nawet, że byłam taka głodna. Naszych uszu dobiegł śmiech i razem z Sethem weszliśmy po schodach do środka.

- Hej, przyszedł nasz babski wilkołak! – zawołał Paul. Wszyscy patrzyli z zaskoczeniem to na niego, to na mnie, najwidoczniej oczekując z mojej strony jakiegoś wybuchu. Prawie bym tak zrobiła, ale ponownie odetchnęłam głęboko i słabo się zaśmiałam. W końcu przyszłam tam po to, że zaprzyjaźnić się z członkami sfory, a nie urządzać jakieś sceny i pourywać im głowy. Atmosfera się nieco rozluźniła i ponownie wrócono do przerwanych rozmów. Emily spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

- Leah, tak się cieszę, że przyszłaś!

Miałam ochotę na nią warknąć, ale na szczęście się powstrzymałam. Nie mogłam nic poradzić na to, że nadal byłam na nią wściekła. Nieśmiało wyciągnęła ręce, jakby chciała mnie uścisnąć, ale nie wiedziała, jak zareaguję. Postanowiłam zrobić to pierwsza. Byłam teraz od niej wyższa i bardziej umięśniona. Kiedy szybko się od niej odsunęłam, uchwyciłam spojrzenie Sama, który uśmiechał się szeroko.

- Dzięki, że przyszłaś, Leah.

- Jasne – mruknęłam i skinęłam głową, przygryzając wargę.

Przy stole zajęłam miejsce między Sethem i Jacobem. Emily pochylała się nad nami i dostarczała na stół coraz to nowe miski jajek i kiełbasek. Gdy nakładałam sobie swoją porcję, znowu zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Inni brali dwa razy więcej niż ja.

- Daj spokój, Leah. Na pewno jesteś bardziej głodna, słyszę, jak burczy ci w brzuchu – zaśmiał się Jacob, zrzucając resztę jedzenia na mój talerz.

Rozmawialiśmy, a na stole diametralnie zmniejszała się ilość pyszności. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed zjedzeniem wszystkiego, co podsunął mi Jacob. Oczekiwałam, że ktoś zaraz zacznie żartować, że stanę się świnią, ale nikt tego nie zrobił.

Po chwili śmiałam się razem z nimi. Wyczuwałam to wilcze braterstwo. Należałam tutaj i wiedziałam, że byłam bezpieczna.


	14. Chapter 14

Zamiast sygnału danego przez któregoś chłopaka ze sfory obudziła mnie cisza. Nie słyszałam dosłownie nic, nawet śpiewu ptaków. Ewidentnie coś nadciągało.

Usiadłam na łóżku, próbując wychwycić jakikolwiek dźwięk, aż w końcu moich uszu dobiegło wycie wilka, które miało postawić mnie na nogi. Sam powiedział nam zeszłej nocy, że będziemy walczyć lepiej, jeśli prześpimy się parę godzin, ale ja i tak zdołałam zapaść w sen tylko na jedną lub dwie. Cały czas się zamartwiałam. Niby Sethowi przydzielono zadanie pilnowania tej miłośniczki pijawek i nie miał znaleźć się w bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwie, ale co się stanie, jeśli któryś z tych młodych krwiopijców zdołał się nam wymknąć?

Potrząsnęłam głową, starając się wyrzucić te ponure myśli z głowy. Wstałam z łóżka i otworzyłam okno. Liczba naszych przeciwników podobno spadła do dziewiętnastu, więc powinniśmy sobie z nimi poradzić bez żadnych problemów.

Wyskoczyłam na zewnątrz, a następnie zdjęłam ubranie i się przemieniłam. Reszta sfory też właśnie to robiła. Ruszyłam w kierunku, z którego dochodziły myśli Sama. Nagle dotarły do mnie przepełnione ogromnym zmartwieniem przemyślenia mojego brata, a on sam zaczął warczeć. Cała sfora spanikowała.

„Co się dzieje, Seth?", pytaliśmy jednocześnie.

Poczułam dziwne drżenie, jakby ktoś miał właśnie zamiar się przemienić… Jacob! Seth zaczął wspominać minione godziny. Czytający w myślach i Jake rozmawiali prawie całą noc, a teraz najwyraźniej zamierzali walczyć w środku namiotu.

Zamarliśmy, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować, ale Seth szybko się uspokoił.

„Już wszystko okej. Jacob się wycisza i mówi, że nic mu nie jest. Za chwilę się przemieni".

Tak też zrobił kilka minut później. Z jego umysłu emanowało czyste szczęście. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że spał z Bellą w jednym śpiworze. Super…

„Jacob, ty psie", zawył Quil.

Ich krótką demonstrację radości uciął Sam:

„Przepraszam, że wtrącam się w twój pokaz szczęścia, Jake, ale teraz musisz się skupić".

Zaczęli wspólnie omawiać strategię, ale myśli Jacoba ciągle wędrowały ku rozmowie Belli i tej jej pijawki. Dyskutowali chyba na temat ich dziesięciu najlepszych nocy.

„Jake, naprawdę jesteś pewien, że chcesz tego słuchać?", ostrzegł go Sam.

„To chyba nie może nikogo zaboleć, prawda? Poza tym pan pijawka zawsze pakuje się buciorami w prywatność innych". Dalej słuchał, czasem się wzdrygając. Starałam się z całych sił nie wnikać do jego umysłu, bo myśli, które właśnie się tam pojawiły, były dla mnie stanowczo zbyt przesłodzone.

Nagle coś się zmieniło. Ze strony Jake'a uderzyła nas tak ogromna fala bólu, że wszyscy zaskomleliśmy. Temat rozmowy w namiocie zmienił się na zaręczyny Belli i krwiopijcy. Wycie Jacoba sprawiło, że sama zadrżałam. Znałam to straszne cierpienie… Uciszyłam się i myślami wróciłam do własnego bólu spowodowanego wiedzą, że osoba, którą kochasz, nigdy z tobą nie będzie… Dlaczego Jacob ich słuchał? Czy naprawdę myślał, że dowie się czegoś, co mu się spodoba?

„Jake, chodź tutaj", rozkazał Sam. Właśnie wbiegłam w obszar, w którym rozchodził się wampirzy smród, cały czas się krzywiąc. Zgromadzenie pozostałych Cullenów stało obok Sama i kilku innych członków sfory. Bez czytającego w myślach raczej trudno nam się z nimi porozumiewać.

„Koniec rozejmu", warknął Jacob, chyba kierując te słowa właśnie do niego, i zaczął biec w kierunku reszty.

Pijawki patrzyły w naszą stronę z wyraźnym zmartwieniem, odgadując, że coś było nie tak. Sam zmienił minę i potrząsnął głową. Doktor także kiwnął swoją, jakby zrozumiał.

Inni z Jacobem zatrzymali się z lekkim poślizgiem. Czułam stosunku do niego zdenerwowanie i troskę. Wszyscy tego doświadczaliśmy. Nie mógł sobie poradzić z tym, co właśnie usłyszał, a już niedługo mieliśmy stanąć do walki. Sam również podzielał nasze zmartwienie.

„Jacob, przykro nam, ale musisz się skupić".

„Edward jest w drodze do was, Jake", pomyślał Seth. Miłośniczka pijawek wściekła się, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że zraniła Jacoba i wysłała ukochanego, by go znalazł. Prawie na nią warknęłam, wystarczająco dużo zrobiła. Co niby planowała, żeby poczuć się lepiej?

Jacob już zaczął biec w kierunku przybysza.

„Zabiję cię, krwiopijco", myślał.

„Jacob, nie!". Sam i paru innych skoczyło go zatrzymać.

„Zostawcie mnie!", warknął. Popatrzyłam na Cullenów. Doktor trzymał misiowatego, mówiąc mu coś cicho. Nerwowo skoczyłam do reszty, aby pomóc.

„Jacob, nie możesz go zabić. Nowonarodzone pijawki są w drodze. Jeśli zaczniesz walczyć z Edwardem, reszta Cullenów nas zaatakuje. Pomyśl o sforze, Jake". Sam trącił go łapą.

- Jacob – czytający w myślach wynurzył się zza drzew i pomachał ręką w stronę swojej rodziny, pokazując im, że mają zostać tam, gdzie są - nie chcę z tobą walczyć. Bella prosi o rozmowę.

„Zabiję cię!", powtórzył Jacob. Sfora gwałtownie popchnęła go do tyłu. Misiowaty i ten wyglądający jak gwiazdor z Hollywood poruszyli się, szykując do wskoczenia między nich.

- Proszę, porozmawiaj z nią. Jeśli zabijesz mnie teraz, to tak, jakbyś zabił Bellę, wiesz o tym.

Jacob wydał z siebie dzikie warknięcie, rzucając w czytającego w myślach przekleństwami, jednak kiedy skończył, zgodził się iść razem z nim.

„Jake, prawie tu są!", zawył Sam.

„Wrócę przed nimi", syknął, znikając między drzewami i przemienił się w człowieka, tym samym opuszczając nasze myśli.

- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział czytający w myślach swojej przeklętej rodzince. – Porozmawia z Bellą i za chwilę będzie z powrotem. – Przerwał na chwilę. – Nie, Emmett, musisz zostać tutaj. – Obrócił się i razem z Jacobem w ludzkiej postaci wskoczyli między drzewa.

Patrzyliśmy na nich ze zmartwieniem, aż zniknęli nam z oczu. Nowonarodzeni znajdowali się w tej chwili na tyle blisko, że mogło zdarzyć się coś naprawdę złego…

- Będą za jakieś dwadzieścia minut – powiedziała medium z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby usilnie się na czymś skupiała.

„Seth, Jacob już dotarł?", zapytał Sam mojego brata.

„Tak, Edward wziął mnie na bok, żeby mogli sobie z Bellą pogadać".

„Musimy go obserwować, jedno słowo za dużo i może wybuchnąć", ostrzegł Sam.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po czym Seth odpowiedział:

„Edward mówi, że obserwuje Jake'a".

W reakcji na to stwierdzenie pomyślałam, że trudno jest oddać swoją przyszłość w ręce wroga.

„Oni nie są naszymi wrogami, Leah…". Sam przerwał na chwilę. „Cóż, przynamniej nie teraz. Za chwilę będziemy walczyć ramię w ramię jak bracia." Wzdrygnęłam się na ostatnie słowo, ale nie zauważył tego.

Minęła prawie wieczność, kiedy Jacob w końcu wrócił. Wszyscy wydaliśmy się z siebie sfrustrowane westchnienie. Pocałował Bellę… I to bardzo namiętnie. Jej słowa ciągle brzmiały w jego głowie: „Pocałuj mnie Jacob, pocałuj mnie…".

Warknęłam na niego. Nie mogłam znieść tych myśli. Chciałam uciec, ale wtrącił się Sam.

„Jacob, koncentracja", powiedział swoim podwójnym głosem Alfy. Myśli o Belli zostały zastąpione tymi o wojnie. Jacob prychnął.

Zaraz po tym, jak Jake wrócił, w powietrzu wyłapaliśmy nowy zapach, czysto wampirzy, ale nie ten, z którym do tej pory mieliśmy do czynienia. Poczułam, że sztywnieją mi stawy.

„Chodźmy", wyszeptał w myślach Sam. Podążyliśmy za nim, formując zasadzkę. Gdy przemieściliśmy się dalej, woń stała się dużo silniejsza. Zjeżyłam się, zajmując pozycję na samym końcu.

Nagle ich zobaczyliśmy. Grupa podzieliła się na dwie części. Z jedną walczyli Cullenowie, a te nasze pijawki wyglądały na lekko przestraszone. Kiedy zrobiliśmy krok do przodu, na ich twarzach pojawiło się skrajne przerażenie.

Sam kazał mi zająć się jakąś blondynką. Dostrzegłam ją i oceniłam, że miała nie więcej niż jakieś czternaście, piętnaście lat. Była najmniejsza wśród nich. Nie zawahałam się nawet przez sekundę i rzuciłam się w jej stronę.

Kiedy dotarłam bliżej, skoczyłam na bok, zaskakując ją, tak jak radził wampir wyglądający jak gwiazdor z Hollywood. Gdy odzyskała równowagę, odepchnęłam się tylnimi łapami i chwyciłam ją za gardło. Poczułam, jak moje kły rozrywają granitową skórę, a jej smak płonął mi ustach i gardle… Pijawka krzyknęła, a ja złapałam ją za nogę i powaliłam na ziemię. Teraz nie miała już żadnych szans.

Zabijanie wampirów wydało mi się niesamowicie proste. Pojedynki innych także już się prawie kończyły, ale nagle myśl Setha pojawiła się w mojej głowie. Dwie pijawki zdołały się przemknąć i teraz on z czytającym w myślach starali się je wykończyć. Skoncentrowałam się na swojej walce, więc wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam. Powstrzymałam się przed pójściem do Setha, bo, patrząc na sytuację jego oczami, można było wywnioskować, że całkiem nieźle sobie radzili.

Gdzieś w pobliżu usłyszałam szelest liści i moje uszy zadrżały, wyłapując nowy dźwięk. Odwróciłam się i pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegłam obcą sylwetkę kogoś, kto się ukrywał. Rzuciłam okiem na innych członków sfory. Właśnie wrzucali kończyny nowonarodzonych do ognia, więc uznałam, że sama poradzę sobie z intruzem. Przecież tę małą blondynkę pokonałam bez najmniejszego trudu.

Zaczęłam skradać się w kierunku krwiopijcy. Kiedy w końcu go dogoniłam, zdałam sobie sprawę, że był to mężczyzna większy od mojej poprzedniej przeciwniczki. Dużo większy… Wyglądał na jakieś dwadzieścia lat, a typem budowy przypominał tego gwiazdora z Hollywood. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować, on już mnie zauważył i rzucił się w moim kierunku z głośnym syknięciem.

„Ku***, Leah!", zaklął Jacob. Odskoczyłam w bok, nie odrywając wzroku od pijawki, która cały czas za mną podążała, tym samym nie dając mi szansy ucieczki. Spanikowałam, bo krwiopijca zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej i nic nie mogłam zrobić. Wykonał ostatni skok i chciał mnie złapać, ale w jego ręce wpadł Jacob, który wskoczył pomiędzy nas.

Z przerażaniem przyglądałam się, jak nowonarodzony oplótł go ramionami i przycisnął do piersi. Dźwięk łamanych kości dzwonił mi w uszach i odczuwałam ten sam ból, co Jake. Cała sfora jednocześnie zawyła w reakcji na cierpienie jednego ze swych braci.

„Odejdź, Leah", warknął Sam, gdy razem z Paulem przybiegli, by rozprawić się z pijawką. Chciałam im pomóc, ale Alfa znowu warknął: „Zrobiłaś już wystarczająco dużo, Leah, więc po prostu idź stąd".

Sam nigdy nie mówił do mnie w ten sposób. Wydawało się, że gdyby nie był zajęty, to z pewnością urwałby mi głowę. Wykonałam kilka niepewnych kroków do tyłu, podkulając ogon. Popatrzyłam na pozostałych. Wpatrywali się we mnie gniewnie, a między nimi stał doktor.

„Zjeżdżaj, Leah, nie potrzebujemy tutaj twoich samolubnych myśli", syknął Jared, obnażając zęby.

Nie wiedziałam, jak się zachować. Najpierw popatrzyłam do przodu na swojego wybawcę, którym zajmował się teraz lekarz, a potem z powrotem na moich wszystkich braci. Wzdrygałam się za każdym razem, gdy doktor dotykał Jacoba, a on sam wyrzucał z siebie potok przekleństw, jednak na chwilę się uspokoił i pomyślał:

„Ku***, Leah, nie możesz przejmować się kimś innym poza tobą?! Gdybym nie uratował twojego żałosnego tyłka…". Przerwał, bo doktor znowu go szturchnął.

Moje uszy oklapły i skuliłam się. Znowu byłam samotna…

Obróciłam się na pięcie i zaczęłam biec, zostawiając za sobą wilki, których od niedawna traktowałam jak braci. Przeze mnie cierpieli.

Płakałam gorzkimi łzami, znikając pośród drzew, daleko od rodziny, którą zniszczyłam…


End file.
